Conjuro
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: "—¡Dile a Blaise que me quite esto!—" "—Pero si te va perfecto.—" Sin lugar a dudas ese hechizo del que les contó Theodore el día anterior es magnífico. Sí, magnífico y tentador. Al fin de cuentas tal vez si deba pedirle prestado ese libro a Theodore cuando vuelva a su Sala Común. [Slash] ¡Drarry! ¡Viñeta!


**Conjuro.**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de J.K. Rowling.

 **Advertencia:** Slash, ósea relación homosexual. Si no te gustan este tipo de fic estas a tiempo de marcharte. Posible falta de lógica. Yo ya avise~

* * *

—¡Dile a Blaise que me quite esto!—exclamó el Niño Dorado.

Era más que obvio que Harry Potter no estaba para nada feliz.

—Pero si te va perfecto.—dice el chico más alto con una sonrisa burlona.

El joven mago bufa, ¿Qué le quedaba bien? ¡Por Morgana! ¡Si aquello le iba perfecto entonces Merlín era un _simple muggle_! Y sí, claramente no le gustaba lo dicho por su novio, tampoco ese maldito conjuro que Zabini había ido a sacar de quien supiese dónde, no le gustaba a él y mucho menos a Mione quién soltó un "¡Por Merlín!" -el cual lastimó sus ahora sensibles orejas- en cuanto lo vio ingresar a la Sala Común de la Torre de Gryffindor -bajo la mirada de todos sus compañeros de Casa, por cierto- para luego comenzar con su interrogatorio mientras Ron se carcajeaba tirado en el suelo para luego despotricar contra el chico de piel oscura, e interiormente el azabache pensaba que más que otra cosa el chico de las orbes azules se había enojado porque quien lo hechizó fue una serpiente.

—¡Claro que no!—niega el moreno al fruncir el ceño. El rubio delante de él lo mira embobado, con su nueva apariencia el león se veía mucho más adorable.—No me va perfecto, no puedo usar la túnica porque me incomoda, al igual que los pantalones, mis uñas están más afiladas y largas, puedo escuchar lo que dicen los demás y al más mínimo ruido me sobresalto y si es muy alto duele, los olores son más fuertes, ¡Casi me desmayo cuando me llegó un aroma cuestionable de las mazmorras! Y tengo colmillos, ¡Colmillos, Draco!—cuando finaliza el dueño de las orbes verde esmeralda jadea, intentado recuperar el aire que perdió al quejarse.

Por su parte el Príncipe de Slytherin fija sus ojos plateados sobre su novio, escaneándolo con la mirada. Sonríe ladino al ver que el moreno se sonrojó al notar su escudriño pero aun así no se detiene, lo mira de pies a cabeza, lo primero que nota y lo que se le hace más adorable son el par de orejas gatunas que Harry tiene arriba de su cabeza -las cuales se movían cada tanto que escuchaba algún ruido-, junto con los pequeños colmillos que sobresalen en la parte de arriba de la dulce boca del más bajo y las iris negras de sus ojos están más alargadas como las de una serpiente, luego están las uñas alargadas tal vez medio centímetro -aunque más que uñas son garras- y luego esta la cola que se mueve de una lado a otro, y es eso lo más interesante porque Malfoy se ha percatado que cuando el Niño-Qué-Vivió se alteraba su cola minina cambiaba para convertirse en la cola de un león.

Sin lugar a dudas ese hechizo del que les contó Theodore el día anterior es magnífico. Sí, magnífico y tentador.

—¡Draco!—dijo con enfadado Potter.—¡Dile a Zabini que deshaga el hechizo!—más que un pedido era una orden. El blondo de orbes plateadas notó que nuevamente la cola de gato cambiaba a ser una de león.

El mago vestido de verde y plata arqueó una ceja, mirando con desden al chico mitad-gato que esta de pie enfrente suyo y haciendo berrinche, con un tierno puchero y las orejas hacia atrás. Maldice en voz baja, si antes podía mantener su _'no'_ aunque fuera mínimamente a lo que su azabache le pedía ahora ya no puede. Suspira.

 _—Aunque ciertamente nunca le he podido negar algo completamente.—_ pensó el blanquecino.

El amor en serio cambia a las personas. Patético.

—Draco.—dijo el chico de la cicatriz aun con las orejas bajas, sonrojado y con sus manos juntas contra su pecho.—¿Puedes convencer a Blaise para que me vuelva a la normalidad? Mione dice que sólo lo puede hacer la persona que me hechizó.—pidió al mover su -nuevamente gatuna- cola de un lado a otro.

Por su parte el rubio Príncipe de la Casa de las Serpientes, continua con su ceja alzada y su mirada indiferente, claro, sólo por unos segundos antes de deshacer su tonta máscara -como su Harry le llamaba- para sonreír y abrazar repentinamente al Gryffindor por la cintura. Un brillo de fascinación aparece en sus ojos al notar el aumento del sonrojo de su lindo novio, el rubor cubre todo el rostro del moreno hasta su cuello.

La serpiente le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz a su pareja.—Está bien.—dice al sonreírle.

Harry también sonríe y mira a su Dragón a los ojos, contento estando aún con el carmín en sus mejillas.—Gracias.—le dice al mover la cola emocionado.

El Slytherin sólo asiente para después robarle un beso a su amante.

—Se lo diré pero antes...—dice con una sonrisa ladina y brillo que el pequeño Gryffindor conoce muy bien.

 _¡Ay, no!_

Al tiempo que Potter se debate internamente el Slytherin rubio ya se encuentra besándole, y el valiente chico no tarda en derretirse bajo el toque del contrario, más ahora que se encuentra mucho más sensible y por ello cuando el Malfoy le acaricia detrás de una de sus orejas felinas no puede evitar gemir y ronronear, complacido. Mientras tanto Draco sonríe entre el beso, satisfecho de escuchar esos leves gemidos y ronroneos por parte del azabache de cabellos revueltos para lentamente ir más haya aprovechando una de esas tantas aulas en desuso que tiene el colegio y que es Sábado.

Al fin de cuentas tal vez si deba pedirle prestado ese libro a Theodore cuando vuelva a su Sala Común.

 _"Conjuros y Hechizos exóticos para placer y provecho de parejas"_. Título extraño, resultados: Encantadoramente deliciosos.

—De verdad, ese hechizo te viene perfecto, Harry.—susurró en el oído del moreno mitad-felino.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Yo aquí trayendo algo más sobre mi pareja favorita~ La idea se me ocurrió mientras estaba metida en "Google Imágenes" buscando Torki encontré una imagen y ¡Ta-ra!~ eso salió**

 **Espero que le haya gustado, ¡Perdonen los errores que pude haber cometido y olvidado de corregir! Ya corregí la mayoría pero siempre se me pasa algo.**

 **Si a alguien quiere ver la imagen es esta: .**

 **(no estoy segura si se puede ver pero es un intento, obvio la imagen no me pertenece)**

 **Bueno yo me voy. Ya saben criticas, comentarios, consejos y demás [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!**


End file.
